


Something About Me

by The Lost Girl (LostAtBay)



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Little bit funny maybe, About Me, Enjoy!, Gen, Have a nice day! :), Please read!, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAtBay/pseuds/The%20Lost%20Girl
Summary: In this you can learn more about me! I will be doing something I call "Word Personality"! Word Personality is when you take the most used words from the word-suggestion thing right about your keybord on your phone, tablet, ipad, ipad mini, etc. I will go in alphabetical order for each word I mostly use! Then I will tell you my thoughts about that word in parentheses: ().(I just hope there is nothing embarrassing or weird…:p)Let's get started! :)





	Something About Me

**Author's Note:**

> This will go in alphabetical order. Get ready, 'cause you (nor me :p) will know what might pop up…
> 
> I promise that I have not changed any of the words on here. I PROMISE.
> 
> Let's learn more about me! :)
> 
> Normal text not in parentheses: Should only be the word I mostly use from that letter.  
> Normal text in parentheses: My thoughts and/or comments on that word.  
> And I believe that's all you need to know! :)

The Words I mostly use from A-Z:

Alyssa (Okay…let me explain this: I quite enjoy the name Alyssa. Enough that one time I decided (for some UNKNOWN REASON) to type it over and over, wanting to see how much times I can do that name in a certain amount of time. So, in order to make it faster, I used that bar thing of words suggested for you by how much times you use them most often on the very top of the keybord on the screen (I have a kindle). I did this about six months ago. Apparently, that word stayed as the #1 word I use from the letter A.)

Believe (I guess I just like writing "believe" a lot. *shrug*)

Carl (Um…you can probably guess that one by the other works I made. But, Carl has been the #1 C word for about a year and a half. Surprise. (That there was sarcasm.) Funny story about that word: I was talking to my friend once (this happened about two months ago) and I wanted to type: "I can't wait!" to her. The word "can't" was (and still is) my #2 (haha! #2! Okay, okay. Sorry.) C word. So I went to push "can't" but accidentally pushed "Carl" instead. Now, since I am quite a fast typer when it comes to emailing, or messaging, I had already typed in "wait" and pushed Enter. So instead of sending to her "I can't wait!", I sent to her "I Carl wait!" Calm down, she already knew my obsession with Carl Grimes, so she just sent back "haha lol I think you meant can't." I agreed and we both laughed. Still, when I think back on that day, I still laugh. Actually, I'm laughing right now! xD (p.s. the word "actually" is actually (get it? okay fine, I'll stop!) the second most used letter A word!) I hope you are laughing 'cause that is just darn funny!)

Don't (I use the word don't quite often. Actually, the D words go in this order: don't, didn't, doesn't, definitely, diary, then so on. Yeah…)

Enid (…Oh God…here we go again! "Enid" is my most used E word because…well…I'm also obsessed with Enid so…(*'▽ `*) (´▽｀)♪ ( ^▽ ^ ) （*ﾟ∀ﾟ ）=3 ....φ(・ω・｀ ) .∵・(ﾟεﾟ ) (’-’*)…)

Free (Wait…FREE is my number one F word???!!!?! *faints in surprise*)

Guardian (That one is…confusing. I guess I don't use the suggested G words often. Maybe I just usually type them out. *shrugs again*)

He's (Well, I probably use that a lot because I talk about…guys? (??????) What…?)

I'm (I type a lot of first person POVs and stuff. I guess I also type about me…duh…)

Jessica (Jessica is the name of one of my friends. She is really nice and I talk to her a lot. She likes a lot of things I do, including The Walking Dead (but she takes that liking a bit further…for example, she goes crazy when someone she likes (or loves) on the show dies. She shut down when she learned that Carl was bit. We (as in, me and most of my other friends) knew before she did because she was away for the weekend that Sunday. So we all just crossed our fingers and hoped that she wouldn't kill herself the next day. Good news: she didn't. Bad news: she was DEVASTATED. Same with Enid (though she was there when the episode aired.) She is still recovering from that. She hasn't watched the last episode after that yet. She'll get there. ANYWAY! Back to MEEEEEEE!!!!)

Katrina (Katrina is the name of another one of my friends. OMG! You are learning SO MUCH about ME! (More sarcasm). :p)

Lyrics (I LOVE LOVE _LOVE_ looking up song lyrics! I love music SO MUCH! As if THAT _wasn't_ obvious from that first sentence! (^^;) :D)

Mystery (I have this friend (*rolls eyes*) online who's username is mystery.story-teller on MocoSpace (https://mocospace.com). Strange this is: I don't know her real name…)

Number (*shrug* I dunno. I do the word "number" a lot. In case it matters to you, the second most-used-when-suggested N word is "narrator". Not that I don't know how to spell that word, I just want to make the typing faster. DUH!)

Ortega (*sigh* The last name of one of my friends. This is not as much about me at all, is it? (｀・ω・´) Oh well! Moving on!

Probably (Probably 'cause I use the word "probably" a lot.)

Question (What? You wanted to ask me something? I think if you read my works you can probably (there is that word probably again) see that I definitely use that word a lot. For sure in The Answer To Every Question. Anyhoo…)

Rover (Wow… how long has it been since I last used the word "rover"? More than a year for sure! These things seem like they never go away!)

Shelby (*groans in frustration* Oh, God almighty! ヽ(｀Д´#)ﾉ  Shelby is the name of another one of my friends…)

That's (That makes sense…i guess… *shrug*)

Usually (I usually use the word "usually". Okay, I'll stop with the stupid jokes…NOT! xD)

Vanessa (Hey! That's my name! (^_-)b)

Won't ("I WON'T TELL YOU!!!!" I have never typed. Anyway. Fan fact: if I do the first two letters of that word in uppercase, the first thing I get is W/O. It doesn't even have to be in uppercase! "w/o"! Cool, huh?)

Xboxes (I never do X. EVER. So you have just experienced a friesh batch of suggested words for a letter. GO YOU!)

You're (I don't always talk about me, you know!)

Zona (That was a mini-username Jessica had. It means fish. Or area. It can mean both. Maybe more.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and learned more about me! (And my friends…*mumble grumble*) I knocked this out in about an hour! GO ME! And I started this right after I posted chapter four of The Answer To Every Question! I AM AN OVER-ACHIEVER! 
> 
> And now bout you:  
> Thank you so much for reading! If you made it it 'til the end without getting bored, GO YOU! You are amazing and should be proud of yourself! And not just because you read this slightly-funny work! You are beautiful inside and out! No matter what! You got this! Now get out there and overcome the bad in this world! (Unless if you are either reading this as soon as I post it <11:12pm> or it is about bedtime for you, then before you overcome the bad in this world…SLEEP!) Have a good day! (Or night)  
> Love,  
> Vanessa


End file.
